


The Other End of the Line

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin tells Jongin what he wants to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other End of the Line

      Jongin didn’t know what he was doing. It was as if his fingers had a mind of their own as they dialed Taemin’s number. He told himself he’d hang up after three rings but he stayed on till the other line picked up on the seventh ring.

      “Hello?”

       “Hey Taemin, it’s me. Jongin.”

       “I know,” Taemin replied in an amused tone and Jongin was kicking himself. “What’s up?”

       “I hope I wasn’t disturbing you,” Jongin began tentatively.

       “No, just finished dinner.”

        Jongin looked at the digital clock on his night stand. It was 11:15 at night. “Is it a bit late for dinner?”

        “Well, my mom got off work at ten so I was waiting for her so we could eat together.”

        “That’s nice,” Jongin said, straining to come up with something to say. Taemin wasn’t helping either. He just remained quiet on the other end of line, brushing his teeth from the sound of the tap running and water gurgling in the background.

        “You should use a cup instead of letting the water run like that,” Jongin scolded.

        Taemin laughed. “I know you didn’t call to lecture me about water conservation.”

          _No, I didn’t._ There was a shuffling sound and a ruffling of sheets on Jongin’s end of the line. Taemin figured he was probably getting into bed now. He started wondering what Jongin was wearing to sleep; if he was wearing anything; which sheets was using.

        Taemin still wasn’t saying anything but Jongin could hear him smiling. _Ah! What the heck!_ “Taemin, am I gay?”

        The other boy rinsed his mouth before answering. “I can’t answer that for you.”

        “But you must think I’m gay because you like me.”

        Taemin chuckled. “I’d like you whether or not I thought you were gay.”

        Jongin was not satisfied with the answer. He was hoping that there was some sign he could grasp at to tell him what all these feelings inside him were. “But you’re gay, right?”

       “Pretty much,” Taemin replied, and Jongin envied his certainty. He wanted to ask Taemin why he liked him but he felt too self-conscious about saying the words outright so he went about it in a roundabout way. “So remember when you said you liked me in more than a ‘let’s be friends forever’ kind of way?”Jongin began. The smile at the other end of the line widened. “In what kind of way do you like me?”

       “Do you really want to know?” Taemin asked after taking a breath in and letting it out slowly.

       “I asked, didn’t I?” Jongin was surprised by the bravery in his tone.

       “I like you in the ‘kiss you breathless while I ran a hand up your shirt’ kind of way.”

       “Oh!” Jongin didn’t expect the answer to be that direct.

       “You said you wanted to know.”

       “I did,” Jongin replied slowly, imaging Taemin’s hand going up his torso and fingering the scar on his abdomen.

       “You’re imagining it, aren’t you?” Taemin teased, bringing Jongin out of his imaginings.

       “No I wasn’t,” Jongin vehemently denied but from the chuckle Taemin wasn’t buying it.

       “I know you were. You like me but I think you’re also afraid of me.”

       “I’m afraid of how I like you,” Jongin admitted. He didn’t know how or why he was being open but once it got started he couldn’t really stop. Also, it felt nice – talking like this.

       Taemin chuckled. “And how do you like me?” his voice dropped an octave.

       “I don’t know,” Jongin found himself relaxing. “I think about your mouth when you say the word ‘fuck’ and I can’t help wondering how it would feel to have it on my cock.”

       If Jongin could see Taemin’s face, he’d see his pupils dilating rapidly and his jaw hanging. But Jongin couldn’t see Taemin’s face. He could only hear his voice and the other sounded amused as he asked, “Have you even been kissed by a boy?”

       “Once in elementary school, behind the swing set.”

       Taemin smirked. “Not that kind of kiss.”

       Silence

       “Taemin?”

       “Hmm?”

       “You were touching yourself when you called me the other night, weren’t you?”

       There was a pregnant pause on the line. “That obvious, huh? Sorry.”

        “No you’re not!”

        “You’re right. I’m not sorry,” Taemin laughed.

        “What were you thinking about…when you were touching yourself?”

        “Do you really want to know?”

        “I asked, didn’t I? I- I think I just need to get you out of my system.”

        “And you think you can…get me out of your system?” Taemin’s voice was disconcertingly neutral. Jongin couldn’t tell if he was hurt or amused.

       “Well, I have to at least try. You’re becoming too much of a distraction. I know it’s selfish because you have feelings for me but I just…”

       “Need to get me out of your system,” Taemin finished.

       “Yeah.”

       Taemin exhaled a long breath. “I was thinking about how cute you look in those grey jeans,” Taemin began and for some reason Jongin held his breath. “The way your shirt rides up when you stretch, like a curtain unveiling a stage set. I was thinking about getting you alone in a changing room and peeling your clothes off one by one.” Jongin got comfortable, lying on his back. On the other end of the line, he heard the rustling of sheets and it seemed that Taemin was getting comfortable as well. “You’d have on white cotton briefs with red flowers motifs. I’d kiss you on your lips then I’d kiss you on your chest, sucking your nipples till they were hard and painful but you’d still arch your back wanting more.” Jongin touched his chest. His right nipple was already hard so he captured the left nipple between his fingers, coaxing the bud to attention. His breathing had slowed and Taemin was quiet for a while, listening to ebb and flow of the younger’s inhalations and exhalations.  “I was thinking about kneeling in front of you and spreading your legs to see the wet stain there. I was thinking about the face you’d make when I reach to pull down your briefs but still you’d raise your hips so that the underwear could slide down your ass easily. I’d kiss up your thigh in a thinly veiled attempt to take in your scent. God, you’d smell so good!  I was thinking about palming your cock; I wondered about how hard you would be, about what sound would you make?”  Jongin let out a shaking breath, causing Taemin to smile. “It was just like that. Jongin-ah, are you touching yourself?”

      “Yes,” Jongin breathed.

      “Are you hard?” As if it was possible, Taemin’s voice was deeper, gruffer, sexier.

      Jongin didn’t answer; he just made a whimpering little sound.

      “How hard are you?”

      “Fuck,” Jongin moaned, the pleasure from his ministrations rising. “I am throbbing,” he admitted, and it was true, he could feel a pulse in his palm.

      “Oh fuck, Jongin,” Taemin moaned. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

      “Then fuck me,” Jongin returned, increasing the speed of fist. “Please.”

      “How?”

      “With your mouth,” Jongin replied, shame locked out of the fantasy he was embroiled in. “I want you to suck me…oh fuck, oh fuck!” He stopped talking, too caught up in the image of Taemin looking up at him from between his legs.

      “That’s right, babe. Cum for me, feel my warm mouth take all of you in. You’re so close. I can feel it. Cum for me, cum for your Taeminnie.”

      And with a drawn out moan, Jongin came.

      It felt wonderful. It would have been even more wonderful if Taemin was actually there to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him but he had Taemin’s warm voice in his ear and that was enough for now. _For now?_ He didn’t dwell long on the thought.

      “You did so well, Jongin,” Taemin praised him then chuckled. It was a nice sound and Jongin found himself smiling at it. “Are you sure you didn’t just embed me deeper into your system?”

      Jongin huffed. “Let’s not spoil the mood.”

     Taemin smiled. “Okay. What do you want to do now?”

     “Um,” Jongin exhaled. “Tell me about your childhood.”

     “My childhood?”

     “Yes, I want to know what you were like as a little boy.”

     They passed the night talking about the games they played as children, their favorite foods, their first kisses. It was closer to five in the morning when Jongin realized that they hadn’t hung up the call and he could hear Taemin’s soft purring in his ear. He called the other boy’s name three times before hanging up when there was no answer. His mom would have a fit when the bill came in but still, he couldn’t help smiling as he snuggled closer into his pillow, phone still in hand.

 

     Taemin had been right. Jongin hadn’t gotten him out of his system. If anything he was becoming deeply embedded there. Jongin was big enough to admit this the third time he was coming in to his hands at the sweet encouragements of Taemin’s voice in his ear. But it wasn’t not enough to have Taemin’s warm voice caress him; he wanted his hands, his lips, his tongue.

     Jongin shook his head. He should have been concentrating on memorizing the choreography for their next evaluation but his mind was hijacked by the image of Taemin’s lips speaking to him over the phone. He looked back at Taemin and was met with a confused expression. He turned back to the video play back noting with dismay that he’d missed the highlight of the dance again.

     Not wanting to be called up to dance first, Jongin asked to use the bathroom. He didn’t miss how Taemin’s eyes followed him. In fact, he made a point to meet the other’s hawkish stare with a burning gaze of his own – like he was trying to convey something.

    Five minutes later, Jongin was joined by Taemin in the old boys’ bathroom – the one people rarely used because it didn’t have a full length mirror.

    “You can’t tell me you don’t read minds,” Jongin chided Taemin pulling him into one of the stalls. “How else did you know to come to this bathroom?” It was a running joke between them – Taemin’s clairvoyance - because he always seemed to know what the younger was thinking.

    Taemin only smirked, allowing Jongin to push him against the door and kiss him.  At the end of it they were both breathless with spit-slick swollen lips.

    Resting his head on Taemin’s shoulders, Jongin asked him, “What am I thinking about now?” He didn’t wait for the answer; he took Taemin’s hand and guided it up his shirt, shivering a little when skin met skin.

     “Are you sure?” Taemin asked.

     Jongin nodded; suddenly shy after his bold move.

     Taemin’s fingers left a burning trail on Jongin’s skin as they traveled down the other’s pants, lingering at the spot that caused Jongin’s breath to hitch. They lingered also on the edge of his briefs, playing with the elastic there until Jongin placed a hand on Taemin’s elbow. The mewl that fell from Jongin’s lips, filled the empty room with an echo that seemed to get louder rather than softer. Jongin buried his face into the crook of Taemin’s neck as his fingers wrapped around his cock and restrained moans added to the chorus of breathy gasps.

     “I’m c-co-coming,” Jongin whispered. He didn’t have to say it – Taemin felt Jongin’s thigh muscles seize before they clenched and quaked.

     Taemin put down the toilet seat cover and let Jongin sit while he leaned back on the door. He was eyeing Jongin with a look that was both smug and nervous.

     “What?” Jongin asked looking vulnerable. He wished he could read Taemin’s.

     “What am I to you?” Fooling around was well and good if that was what they were doing but Taemin wanted more.

      Jongin met Taemin’s eyes. Then looked away at what he saw there. “I don’t know,” the younger answered timidly. “I mean I like you and I want us to be friends it’s just that I’m afraid.”

      Taemin sighed. “Of what? I’m not asking you to marry me or anything. I just want to mean more to you than a friend with benefits.”

      Jongin looked alarm. “It’s not like that at all…”

     A noise outside their stall cut their conversation short. It didn’t sound like someone was coming in. So did someone they hadn’t noticed just leave? Jongin looked positively frightened. And maybe that was all the answer Taemin needed.


End file.
